clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Explorer 767/12
The original page has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. The 4th page was also archived! See it here. The 5th page was also archived! See it here. The 6th page was also archived! See it here. The 7th page was also archived! See it here. The 8th page was also archived! See it here. The 9th page was also archived! See it here. __TOC__ ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:45, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I must hold the record for most archived talk pages! It should go to someone else! RE: You find a light? NO! I dunno. It doesn't seem right if I come back now. No offense, but I think the only reason you want me here is to make that film, which I sadly can't. That's a big problem of mine, I think I can accomplish anything but its too hard. If something's hard to do then its not worth doing. I'm starting to get settled in Diablo 2, so even if I were to come back, I would have a small amount of time to edit here before the sudden "urge to play D2" kicks in. It's another "Club Penguin switchover" I'm having, since I have a history of ditching CP, going to another game and then returning to CP. In comparison with other users here, I don't think my articles are any good. Good guys are in more demand it seems, and I pretty much covered the evil department. Darktan was probably the only one noticed, due to most of my articles following the plotlines that led to Darktan's birth. In closing, my actions were a disgrace to the name Bureaucrat, and this wiki does not need a shameful administrator. POGOPUNK32 00:19, 28 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Well maybe, a Koopa will lend us his! If I come back, there's a small catch; I would like 2 things; *I want to be stripped of my Bureaucrat powers and need to rebuild my status. *I don't want to seem a bit rude, but I don't think I can help with the movie. Flash is very complicated for me. If you want someone to help you, I suggest Sk8itbot. POGOPUNK32 00:32, 28 March 2009 (UTC) It has been done, I've removed my Bcat powers. Time to start a-fresh. POGOPUNK32 00:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Maledict I can tell by your little rants and raving that you absolutely detest Maledict, hmm? You can be blunt with me if you wish. (Talk to me!) 13:03, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry About My Freek Owt Sorry about the freak out about IceyGamer C. I made a new image for it! But for some reason I cant edit the page and put it up. -DZGuymed Etana I have completed the history of Etana, would it be ok to remove the STUB from the article? I think it looks more professional from right now --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 18:33, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Forum:Court House/Restrictions You had no right to delete that forum. Webmaster or not, this wiki is based on democrasy and free speech. You had no valid reaon for it's deletion and if it is not restored I shall sue you. Yours curtly, ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I just sued you.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 15:02, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Explorer Tummy Bummer is back as User: F-A-R-T Tails6000 23:12, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Something really hard to say..... Explorer, this is hard to put in the exact right way, but, Fluffy quit Saturday night via Shout Box. Or should we say Happyface... It's long and detailed, but the particpents were Me, Triskelle, TurtleShroom, Tails, Zapwire, and thats about it. It will be parodied as LiquedFence 2, ask the other participents for details. P.S. Vote for my sysopness in admin requests! [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|'CLICK ME!!']] 00:36, 5 April 2009 (UTC) If you have questions, ask me. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle. Fear me or face the wrath of my army of robotic leprechauns riding rabid minks.']] 00:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) By the way, the thing that started this whole escapde was Fluffy blocked User:Boggards23 for cencsoring something, and everyone got involved, and Dr.Jekkyl/Mr.Hyde revealed that he thought the wiki stunk, he didn't even want to do it, and supposedly "Happyface" paid him to do it. I think that the whole Fluffy/Happyface thing is one great big awesome scandal. [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|'CLICK ME!!']] 00:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC)